Calling For Meat
by SeekerKey
Summary: Luffy's voice echoed throughout the ship. And everyone heard him. What might be the reaction of each of his nakama? One-shot.


Meat! Meat! Meat!

Luffy's voice echoed throughout the ship.

Luffy was sleeping.

But he was dreaming of meat. He could smell it.

It was just a few meters away.

In this ship, there was a strong smell of meat.

Even with his eyes closed, he stood up, and somehow, followed the smell.

He was in a deep trance, and he was floating into the air as his body tried to adhere to his commands.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Sanji heard Luffy.

Yet, this time, he was confident.

He was assured that Luffy would not be able to steal food in his kitchen.

Franky's traps were foolproof. And Usopp's strategy as to where to place the traps was not to be underestimated, either.

Tonight, he need not worry about Luffy.

Sanji went back to sleep.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Franky was excited.

He has been waiting for this moment.

He wanted to see his traps in action.

"Bring it on, Luffy!"

And he kept watch on the kitchen.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Usopp was dreaming.

He was dreaming of Sniper Island which he knew deep inside doesn't exist.

But dreaming is for everyone. In his dreams, Sniper Island is real. And he loved it.

Somehow, the mountains turned into meat and his slingshot turned into meat and even his clothes looked like meat.

Then, he woke up.

He heard Luffy call out in his dreams.

It ruined everything.

Somehow, he was irritated. Having a vague idea of what might have changed his dreams like that; he went to the kitchen and saw Franky already keeping watch.

"What'cha doing, Franky?" Usopp asked.

"Just looking for some action…" Franky grinned.

"In the kitchen?"

"Yes, in the kitchen"

Usopp sighed. Then it finally dawned on him.

How could he have forgotten the traps they had set? Usopp smirked.

"I'll keep watch with you."

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Robin was still awake.

She was engrossed in reading a book. She couldn't get the book down. It was calling her. And the book's voice trapped her under its spell.

There were times when Robin would help Luffy steal food from the kitchen by handing all of the traps Sanji set up without Luffy realizing it (since Luffy himself doesn't realize that he is stealing food).

But this is not one of those times.

She turned to the next page to continue reading.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Chopper was asleep.

But when he heard Luffy, he jolted up.

He was wide awake.

He knew Luffy wouldn't eat him. But sometimes, especially while they were all sleeping, Luffy would bite his arms and legs which would then frighten the already-coward reindeer.

Just to be safe this time, he went to Robin.

"Yes, Chopper?"

"Can I sleep here?"

Robin nodded.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Nami couldn't sleep.

She suddenly missed the people in Cocoyashi.

Then, she heard Luffy.

She remembered how during one night, when Luffy couldn't get the meat, he attacked her precious tangerines – the tangerines that remind her of home. Though it only happened once and Luffy promised he wouldn't do it again, Nami wasn't sure if Luffy would keep the promise if he was sleeping.

Nami sighed. Since she couldn't sleep anyway, she might as well just guard her tangerines.

She got up from bed and headed outside.

It was a cold night.

Meat! Meat! Meat!

Zoro is the one who cares the least for Luffy's call for meat.

Zoro WAS the one who cared the least for Luffy's call for meat.

While aboard the ship, he would usually sleep in the mornings and stay up at nights.

It was an unsaid rule that he would be the one to keep watch during the dark hours.

And since he was asleep a little while ago, he didn't get to eat his dinner.

Despite always fighting with Sanji, Sanji hates it when anyone gets hungry.

And that _anyone_ even includes him.

Sanji placed a lunchbox near him and when he woke up, it was the first thing he saw.

He decided to eat it.

As he was about to eat the last piece of meat, Zoro heard Luffy's voice echo throughout the ship.

It didn't surprise him. In fact, it would be more surprising if Luffy didn't look for meat.

But Luffy's sudden appearance in front of him DID surprise him.

Luffy was mumbling: meatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeatmeat.

Luffy was awake but his attention was only focused on his right hand. He raised his hand up, and Luffy tiptoed. He slowly waved his hand and Luffy's body was going to the same direction as the meat.

Luffy was drooling.

"Oi, Luffy,"

He was ignored. He sighed. Just what kind of captain did he decide to follow?

Surely, it was this piece of meat that brought his captain here.

He laughed.

And then, Zoro thought twice.

Under a different situation, Zoro would have given the meat to Luffy.

But tonight, he felt hungry. He slept throughout the morning, even skipping breakfast in the process.

And in front of him, his captain stood, still drooling at the smell of meat he held.

He knew that he had to decide soon.

And out of instinct, he gulped the meat.

In fact, this last piece of meat tasted more delicious than the other meat he has eaten a little while ago.

He felt satisfied.

"Sorry, captain, you could just eat my breakfast later."

But he wasn't feeling sorry at all.

This time, the meat was worth it.

Then, Luffy charged at him.

Since he didn't anticipate it, he fell and Luffy was on top of him.

And he felt something soft land on his lips.

It smelled like the sea.

It even tasted like the sea.

It took a moment's realization before it dawned on him that Luffy…

He blinked.

No.

They did not.

Luffy wasn't on top of him anymore, and he was still holding the meat on his hand.

Did he just saw what might have happen?

It felt too real – too real that it scared him.

He heaved a sigh.

For now, he could reverse the situation.

He divided the meat in two.

"Let's share this meat."

And since then, never did Zoro fought against Luffy for food.

**Author's Rants: **I started watching One Piece before but stopped since I was informed that later one, Ace would die. Then, out of grief, I just stopped watching. But a few months later, I was reminded how One Piece is actually a good anime then I decided to watch it again and since I don't recall what episode I stopped, I started watching from Episode One. Then, for now, I have watched until Episode 327. That's why I could only include up to Franky. .

I hope you enjoyed reading this little one shot. Thank you.


End file.
